1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles, and more specifically to a beach caddy having retractable wheels for use on pavement, but slides on loose sandy surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
People on a beach outing usually have to carry many items from their cars to a selected location on the beach. To reduce the number of trips back and forth from their cars to the beach, many try using carriers, such as wagons or carts. Wagons are suitable for use on hard or paved surfaces, but not for use in sand or other loose soils. The wagons and other wheeled carts frequently become bogged down and difficult to move, or turn over, spilling beach gear, food and beverages onto the ground.
Thus, a beach caddy solving the aforementioned problems is desired.